eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Psi-Shamaness
The Ecotroz Shemarian tribeswoman, clad in her full clan regalia, stepped into the Spinster’s tent. the diminutive tinker-healer moving aside as the taller woman made her way to the side of the assembly table. On it lay a half-assembled gynoid, the presence of elaborate life support equipment hooked to pulsing pink organs visible within the cyberoid frame showing that this was not a full Shemarrian, but a NeShemar in the birthing. Within a half-completed skull, pink brain tissue lay quivering under a plastic shell, and it was this that drew the Shamaness’s attention. Long fingers reached out, caressed the plastic skull, running over it as the Shamaness gathered her internal memories. Already she could sense the unconscious thoughts, taste the terror, smell the fire and char of burning flesh, feel the panic within. The flesh being that this one had been had almost died in flames before being recovered from its destroyed habitation by the scouting party. Its last vivid memories had been of the inferno raging around it, consuming its body. These would not do for a NeShemar of the Tribe. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder was not tolerated among the strong. Sensing out the web of memories, the Shamaness contemplated. Here and there, a node, a knot, a patch of memory; cut those off, make the break there. It might not last forever, but long enough for a new path of memory to establish itself, a new identity to overlay the old one. With that, the Shamaness decided. Within her soul, the power she had been gifted with by the Goddess sang and surged, and at her direction, began to pour into the unconscious cyborg’s brain. “What you once were is no more; what you will become is yet to be, born from the fire...” EShemar Psi-Shamaness One out of every fifty Ecotroz Shemarrians exhibits a higher emergence of psionic abilities. Whether this represents a growing trend overall in Ecotroz, or a mutation of the individual Ecotroz essence, is unknown. Somehow, the Ecotroz energy aspect is more sensitive and perceptive of the world outside its metal shell. Those with higher psionic potentials often rise to positions as spiritual leaders, advisers, and meta-specialists among the Ecotroz. Psionic Shemarrians can be of any of the Enlightened castes; Warriors, Berserkers, War Chieftains, War Goddesses, Spinsters, Males, even Pariahs. Those known to possess extra ‘Gifts’ are seen as blessed by the Shemarrian deities; the fact that none of those enthralled by the Dark One exhibit similar powers is seen as another sign of the depravity of the Dark One, and of the extended hand of the Goddess (Shemarrian deities) towards liberating the EShemar. The idea of a psionic robot would frankly terrify most people, and would be especially worrying to ARCHIE-3 and Hagan if they ever learned of the EShemars’ psionic awakenings. Abilities In addition to the regular Ecotroz machine-related psionic abilities, the Psi-Shamaness has ISP: 1d6x10+ME+1d6 per level of experience, and has the following psionic powers: -Six Sensitive powers of choice at level one, plus an additional Sensitive or Healing power at levels 4, 8, and 12. -At levels 6 and 12, can select one Super psionic power of choice -Unlike the baseline Ecotroz powers, these powers DO require ISP to function. -Saves as a Major Psionic -Psi-Shamans become immune to the Banishment/Exorcism vulnerability at Level 9 of experience. -EShemar produced through Progen are IMMUNE to the vulnerabilities of Banishment and Exorcism, as they are FULLY integrated into their bodies from birth. -NeShemar, being cyborgs, are of course immune to such vulnerability anyway. Category:Psi-Shamaness Category:Psionic Powers Category:Elite Category:Shemarrian Category:Shemarrian Stats Category:Ecotroz Shemarrian